A handheld mobile electronic device such as a smart phone has become multi-purpose as data processing, personal organizing, entertainment, and communication functions are combined into one portable pocket sized computer. The versatility of a mobile electronic device has enable users to explore an increasing variety of applications. Currently, new applications are constantly being developed by various smart phone vendors or independent developers to provide new uses or to enhance existing applications. A mobile electronic device could obtain applications or programs by methods such as by searching or browsing through an online store or a market place. These applications could be downloaded by a user and be used upon installation into one's device instantly. A mobile electronic device could also gain access to an application hosted on another server through a public or a private network.
One recently develop application is a voice assistant such as Google Now which uses a natural language user interface to answer questions, make recommendations, and perform actions by delegating requests to a set of web services. Along with answering user-initiated queries, a voice assistant could passively deliver information to users upon making predictions based on the search habit of users. A voice assistant could also uses the natural language user interface to make recommendations and to perform certain capabilities of the electronic device including opening applications, using certain applications, making updates and data entry in social network websites, multitasking among different applications, and etc. . . .
However, at this point in time, an application such as the aforementioned voice assistant has not been integrated into an actual voice conversation. In particular, during a conversation between two users or involving multiple users, whenever someone says something that needs to be recorded or written down, there is currently no convenient way for a user to do so. For example, if a conversation involves a date and time or an address which needs to be written down, but a user does not have a pen or a piece of paper handy or is not in a position to write things down, such information could be lost unless the user possesses a keen memory. Also currently, there is no known method which interfaces between a live phone call and other applications such as a phone directory, a calendar application, messaging applications, and so forth.
Therefore, there would be a need for a method and a mobile electronic device using the same method to generate from a conversational data source a reminder which could be saved and used at a later time.